


[斯莉]斯德哥尔摩症

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 暗黑车





	[斯莉]斯德哥尔摩症

“嗯……”莉莉从糟糕的梦境中醒来，她觉得渴，外面的天色应该已经亮了，她的嘴唇到喉咙干得发疼，她动了一下，身边的人立马感觉到了。  
“水？”他轻抚着她赤裸的背。  
“求你了。”她呜咽地说，那只手的触摸让她起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，她感觉到他的不怀好意。好在他抚摸了她一会，给了她一些水。  
用嘴喂给她的。  
水里带着他的味道，就像这几天他留在她身上的那些一样，又熟悉又陌生的味道。  
天光从她眼罩的缝里透进来，手和脚仍旧被绑在床架上，半凉的水流进咽喉，她觉得一阵清凉。  
他清晨的反应戳在她肚子上，硬硬的，带着狂热的不满。他的唇舌顺着她的嘴唇婉转滑下，点点红痕的脖子，红肿硬挺的蓓蕾，纤细的腰肢，平坦的小腹。昨晚狂欢后太累了，他没有带她洗澡，所以深谷和腿上残留着不少白色的痕迹，让她看起来更加色欲撩人。  
莉莉甚至能感觉到他的目光盘桓在哪里，“不要”还没说出口，没有任何前戏，她感觉他又进来了，非常疼，“嗯……疼。”她咬住嘴唇叫出了声音。好在里面足够湿滑，疼痛持续了一会就消失了。莉莉悲哀地发现这段时间以来，她的身体越来越适应他了，她瞬间就潮湿了，带着逢迎和谄媚。他掐住她的腰动了起来，虽然他一点都不温柔，但很愿意逗弄她的感官，莉莉干脆不去想这荒诞的现实，放任身体随着他上上下下。  
这是莉莉被绑架的第五天。  
这个学期她跟斯内普吵翻了，暑假只能自己一个人坐霍格沃兹特快回家，可是刚出了站台就失去了意识。  
醒来的时候已经被绑了起来，眼睛也被蒙住了。  
小巫师在校外不能使用魔杖，当然她现在也没有魔杖。  
她在那双冰凉的手放到她脸上的时候才感觉到害怕。  
“你是谁？”她颤抖地问。  
回答她的是冰凉的嘴唇和探入衣服的手。  
她全身的汗毛都立了起来，“不要，不要，救命，放开我……”她的牙齿上下打架，想躲开。可是在男性的力量面前她毫无胜算。  
她咬他，咬出了一丝血腥味，她听见他低沉的笑声，带着一点生气和微妙的快感。然后就被胸口的疼痛袭击了，他咬住了她胸口的那点嫣红，比挑逗多一点，比凌虐少一点，但足够让她未经人事的身体疼得缩了起来。  
“不要，不要……”她扭动着身体哭了起来，从来没有，她备受宠爱的生命中从来没有发生过这种事情，人人都爱她，呵护她，让着她，然而在这里，这一切都消失了。  
她的哭泣似乎让他停了一会，她看不见他的表情，只觉得凝视自己的目光扎的她皮肤刺痛。她现在很狼狈，肌肤在半褪的衣服间若隐若现，短裙已经掀到了腰际，她想缩起来，可惜绳子让她动也动不了。  
只是一会或者半个小时，他又一次贴了上来，莉莉能感觉到他粗糙的衣服，那是某种衬衣，他脱掉了她的裙子，分开她的双腿，似乎在研究她的构造。  
莉莉尖叫起来，她拼命挣扎，踢打，可还是感觉他的手指伸了进去，一点一点，轻轻地，打开她那未知的领域。  
一根手指的时候还不算疼，如果她不是挣扎的太厉害的话，只是有点不适，她感觉到他在里面轻轻地摸索，旋转，他的手指有一点粗糙。她咬住牙，眼泪又一次流了下来，她知道她说什么都没用，哀求只会让他更兴奋。  
加入第二根手指的时候，疼痛感开始来袭，她叫了起来，“疼……”她皱起了眉头，身体开始向后躲，可惜她并没有很多转圜的空间。越挣扎越疼，她明白，可是不挣扎也疼。  
人的身体很神奇可以慢慢适应任何不适，她感觉她分泌出了很多润滑让她来适应这种痛，她气的头皮都麻了，这很羞耻，她很痛苦，但似乎她的身体在享乐。  
然后她感觉他在舔她，带着潮湿的鼻息，舔着她敏感的地点，“天啊，不……”她明明想躲避，可是身体弓起了腰。  
温热的液体流的更多了，他的手指发出了挤压的水声，莉莉听到他满意的低喘，然后他把手抽了出来。  
并没有什么喘息的空间，那比手指残酷得多的东西抵住她的时候，她感觉自己应该在下一秒死去。对这个尺寸来说，再多的润滑都没用，她整张脸都变形煞白了，撕裂感击中了她，那感觉，疼到不可思议，她全身都抖了起来，甚至不是因为害怕，只是因为疼。  
他其实还算克制，流出来的血迹让他迟疑了一会，他低头喘息，发现她晕过去了。  
疼痛又让她醒了过来，她扭过头，咬住了床单，眼泪已经流不出来了。她不知道他做了多久，她只知道他的揉捏和啃咬，让她没有再晕，这是一场清醒的酷刑。她没有任何感觉，只希望他快点结束，离开她。  
他结束了之后松开绳子抱着她洗了个澡，眼睛还是蒙着。莉莉没有逃跑的打算，她一动都不想动，全身好像被大象踩过了一样疼，她感觉热水冲在她身上，带着她的灵魂一起流进了下水道。  
又被抱回床上绑了起来，莉莉失望地发现他并没打算放过她，她想到了最坏的结果，自己会不会在某天清晨变成一具冰冷的尸体呢？丢在某条排水沟里，直到流浪汉发现了她，警察用蓝色的单子裹着她，拉开一点头脸，让亲人辨认。  
教堂的丧钟是为谁而鸣？那是为莉莉伊万斯而鸣。  
她睡着了，梦见摇曳的秋千架，伸出的手，惶恐的眼睛和黑湖的潮湿水腥味。  
半夜她惊醒的时候，发现他搂着她，脸埋在她的头发里，手环着她的腰，她的脸埋在他的胸口，能清晰地闻到他的味道。似乎上次的捆绑给她手脚腕都留下了痕迹，他这次给她垫了一点软布。  
可笑！一个罪犯摆出一副疼惜她的样子，干脆杀了她算了，莉莉厌恶地别开脸，很轻浅地睡着了。  
早晨他给她喝了一点水，吃了一点面包，她吃不下去，但知道不吃可能死的更快。他一直在打量她，她什么都没穿，全身上下可能都是他的痕迹，他在欣赏他的作品？真变态。  
饭后他不知道去干了一点什么，回来之后洗了澡，带着一点潮湿的水汽爬上了床。她低声骂了一句。似乎逗乐了他，他笑了一会，又来吻她，手捏着她的尖端，整个人压在她身上。他咬着她的耳垂和颈侧，轻声呢喃着笑死人的情话，他的手探进她的深处，感觉她倒吸一口冷气，瑟缩了一下。  
于是他离开了一会，拿回来一瓶药，仔仔细细地给她撕裂的地方涂抹了起来，清凉的感觉蔓延开来，不知道是止疼还是麻醉，莉莉一会就感觉不到疼了。他用手指试了试，满意地攻了进来，可能是药的作用，这次的确完全不疼，莉莉闭上眼睛，咬住牙，忍耐，忍耐，早晚会结束的。  
好在他不是一个纵欲无度的人，会给初经人事的她足够休息的时间，很多时候他就是吻她一会，抚摸她，在她感觉到他的反应之后转身离开。  
她很年轻，恢复的很快，第三天她就不需要上药也不会疼得吸气了。给繁殖的奖励此时此刻显露了出来。  
莉莉第一次感觉到的时候，整个人都缩紧了，身上的人闷哼了一声，他发现了她的反馈，立刻对着刚刚的地方开始进攻。  
那种奇妙的感觉好像一条绵延向上的小路，她现在还找不到出口，可过程已经精彩纷呈。  
她发出的声音让她自己都吓了一跳，幸好这次他没笑，否则她可能会羞愤致死。他低下头细密地吻她，好像在说恭喜，她用牙齿回应他，在满嘴的血腥味里，两个人互相缠绕。  
她的反应似乎鼓励了他，他用了一天的时候来找她的敏感点，折腾得她全身发麻，筋疲力尽。他其实都不用绑着她了，她现在下床只能爬一段，走都走不动。  
晚上她勉强睁开眼吃了一点东西，好像是他做的，她只能说味道不坏，但她还是只吃了一点，他像哄小孩子一样又哄着她喝了一点蔬菜汁。  
莉莉的第一次顶点大约是一周之后，他解开了她手脚的绳子来解锁更多姿势，但两人心照不宣地都没解下眼罩。她已经很熟悉他微凉的身体和劲瘦的腰线，毕竟这一星期她不是在他身下就是在他怀里。他现在很迷恋搂着她睡，有时候半夜她会被他吻醒。  
这一次就是在半夜，她迷迷糊糊地醒来，发现他又压住了她，她在睡梦中似乎更敏感，醒来之后发现自己早就化成了一滩水，她羞愧地发现睡梦中的身体比她自己更愿意配合他，她搂着他的脖子，腰弓了起来贴紧他，那让她融化的感觉越来越强，蜿蜒的天梯似乎开了一扇发光的大门，她推开门走进去，闪亮的烟花在眼前炸开，带着无法控制的痉挛，她闷哼地抓紧了他，他惊讶地停下，把她搂紧怀里，感受着她的狂乱。那种感觉好一阵才消失，莉莉惊恐地捂住了脸，她知道那是什么，她在书里读到过，但亲身体验明显让她害怕了，尤其是在这样的情况下。  
但身体并不接受她的指挥，一次之后就开始食髓知味，她就像跳到岸上的鱼，大口喘着气，眼前一片雪白，身体盲目地跳着，前途未卜。  
她感觉她再这样下去一定会死。  
好在生理决定女孩子不能一整个月都这样受折磨，给了她几天休假。  
血流出来的时候，他明显吓了一跳，不过很快就想明白了，他带她去浴室清理了一下，终于给她穿了点衣服——一条内裤。  
她肚子会疼，缩在床上低声的呻吟，他拿了一个装满热水的瓶子给她，这会让她好受点。  
做不了那件事之后，他迷上了给她吃东西，先是蔬菜汁，稀饭，然后是肉粥，三明治，最后开始是酸甜口味的肉和蔬菜，她一点都不想吃，可是他威胁她不吃就要贴上来，她吓得只好都吃了。  
她吃了他就会温柔的吻她，好像一种奖励，她感觉自己开始像一只巴普洛夫的狗，吃了东西就在等待亲吻。  
休息的几天很快结束了，他带她洗澡的时候明显很兴奋，一边洗一边揉搓着她，没过多久他就直接把她按在了花洒下面，湿了的眼罩开始向下滑，他给她紧了紧，然后就吻了上去。  
濡湿的身体很快就有了反应，水流带着润滑的作用，哗啦啦地流过她的身体，她甚至感觉有一丝美妙。他让她按住墙，从后面抱紧了她，她颤抖了一下，疼痛和快感交织在一起，她叫了一声，然后咬住了嘴唇。  
可是他听到了，她身体的反应很迷人，带着迷惑和罪恶感的极乐，实在刺激得人发狂。他舔咬着她的后背，不停地刺穿她，感觉她的痉挛和跳动，她的情不自禁，他狠狠地揉捏着她的凹凸，标记着她的身体的形状。  
这是一件不后悔的罪行，就算他死了站在地狱的入口，他照样这样说。  
“时间到了。”那天早餐后，他趴在她身上感受激情慢慢褪去。他一直很少说话，那声音在嗓子里含糊不清，很奇怪，他应该用了某种变声的东西。  
“什么时间到了？”她迷茫地反问，接下来脖子一疼，就失去了意识。  
再次恢复意识她已经站在了伊万斯家门口，伊万斯夫人走出来搂住她，问她是什么课程连她也要在暑假补课，硬生生减少了一个月的团聚时间。  
半夜在伊万斯家的小床上惊醒的时候，莉莉还觉得那一整个月的事情都好像一场梦，但是身体的改变骗不了人，她有时候还能感觉到那条搂在她腰上的手臂和那安静的鼻息。  
回了学校给自己一个一忘皆空吧，她想。  
开学之后分院花了不少时间，波特一直在她身边说着什么，她一点都没听见。聚会结束之后，她慌张地去找一间空教室，或者她应该去有求必应屋？  
一群斯莱特林从她身边经过，她忽然回过身，她闻到了熟悉的味道，可她只看到一片后脑勺。她转身继续走了。  
在有求必应屋门口转到第二圈的时候，有人抓住了她的胳膊，那熟悉的味道包住了她。  
她抬起头，看往那双熟悉又陌生的黑眼睛，猜对了。  
“西弗……”她的声音里带着无奈和颤抖，门出现了，他把她推了进去。  
手从裙子里抽出来的时候带着银亮的细丝，他吻着她的嘴唇带着轻佻的笑。“看来格兰芬多小姐已经准备好了。”  
“我们……已经不是朋友了是吗？”她叹了口气，闭上眼睛问道。  
“早就不是了，不是吗？”他进入那个魂牵梦绕的地方，感受着她的包容。  
既然友谊已经破裂了，那就成为他渴慕的女人吧。


End file.
